


Baby Love

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: At least when he stops crying that is, Baby Damian is chaotic, Damian is a chubby baby and is wholesome, Deaged Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Babies have this way with them. Maybe it’s their smell or their tiny fingers and toes. Maybe it’s the little sounds they make.Babies are precious, including Damian.When they stop crying that is.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne & Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Tim Drake
Comments: 26
Kudos: 337





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute idea I had that I thought you guys might like

“I thought you said you were good with kids!”

“I am! I mean, I was!” Dick protested with a low voice, bouncing the infant in arms hurriedly. Damian just wouldn’t stop crying and Dick really didn’t need to give the boy another reason to start bawling even louder.

That’s all Damian has done in the past hour and really, Dick couldn’t blame him. I mean, no one said being turned into a baby was a painless experience. Being held wrong by a grown adult and being dumbed into another grown adults arms surely didn’t help.

You’d think with all the kids Bruce has he’d at least would know what to do with a baby!

“Shh, shh, it’s okay now,” he soothed, cringing as Damian’s chubby hand escaped their blanket prison and started smacking him in the face. “Damian what have we told you about hitting?”

With an awkward juggle Dick manages to escape far enough from the infants reach. Damians chin scrunches up and he bawls louder. Dick shares a desperate look with Tim, wondering what set of lungs this kid had.

Dick wasn’t one to let a prime opportunity like this go but he wished for nothing more than to have escaped with Jason to the kitchen. Jason who had claimed that Damian was most likely hungry and cranky because of that. 

The sly bastard.

“Dick, make him stop!” Tim groans, pen flinging out of his hand at another shrill cry. 

“I’m trying,” he grumbles back, sighing as fat tears continued to travel down red stained cheeks. “You know what? It’s your turn now.”

“What? Dick he hates me-“

Dick wasn’t having any of it. He was already passing the wailing boy to his younger brother and Tim winched, knowing he couldn’t just drop the baby. 

He might still possibly drop him if the baby continued. He didn’t want to, far from it but Damian weighed close to a small sack of potatoes and he just wouldn’t stop moving. 

Maybe he should give him to Titus? He loves animals right?

The thoughts crossed his mind and then shot circuits as Damian abruptly stops crying. Tim blinks and looks down at the bundle in his arms. 

Bright green eyes peer up at him through dishevelled hair. Tim has a vague feeling that he’s being assessed right now and he doesn’t know how to feel about the happy coo that escapes the chubby baby. 

“Aww,” Dick makes himself known with a obnoxious coo, “he likes you!”

Chubby fingers pat at his cheeks and Tim internally cringes away from the sticky substance that was on them. “Is that a good thing?”

His brother blinks at him before rolling his eyes, a chuckle escaping his throat. “Yes, yes it is. Now you just stay here with Damian while I check on the food, yeah?”

“No!” Tim hisses and Dick cackles, practically prancing out of the room. “I’ll get my revenge!”

His plans of revenge are sabotaged by a chubby hand locking onto his hair. Tim blinks down at the content baby in his arms, tugging on his hair gently. 

“I guess it’s just me and you, yeah buddy?” He murmurs, smiling slightly at the spit filled babble that answers him. 

Slowly a warmer smile slips onto his lips, a goofy one at that. Damian coos as he catches Tim’s finger, playing with it to the best of his baby like abilities. The boy seems content just to babble to Tim, as long as Tim answers in some way.

“Aww would you look at that?” 

Tim’s smiles tapers off instantly and he scowls at Jason. Damian’s chin trembles and Tim hurriedly gives the boy his finger back. “Shh, it’s okay. See? It never went away.”

“I am so getting my camera,” Jason snickers. 

“Don’t you dare,” Tim warns, but the threat is lukewarm at best. With a huff he looks back at the squirming bundle in his arms and chuckles as Damian’s feet kick against his arm in excitement. “You’re rather cute as a baby, you know that?”

A camera clicks and Tim sighs, shaking his head and smiling. 

“If you’re going to take pictures then at least send me a copy,” He says, never looking up from Damian’s toothless smile and bright eyes.

Maybe he was drunk on the way Damian peered up at him with such awe and happiness. Maybe it was just the smell of babies that hooked him right in. 

All Tim really knew for certain is that he didn’t mind holding a warm bundle to his chest. 

He didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short!


End file.
